Shadow: The Resurrection
by KissedByShaddows24
Summary: They thought that they wouldn't have to deal with any more horrors after the final battle with Voldemort. They thought that they were safe. They thought wrong. Watch as witches and wizards, of the United Kingdom, go through another war with evil. An evil more sinester than Voldemort. How will Harry and friend cope with another villain? Full summary inside.


**Shadow: The Resurrection**

 **Summary: They thought that they won't have to deal with any more horrors after the final battle with Voldemort. They thought that they were safe. They thought wrong. Watch as witches and wizards, of the United Kingdom, go through another war with evil. An evil more powerful than Voldemort. How will Hermione, Harry, and their friends deal with this upcoming war right after they just buried their friends and loved ones?**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, and producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **So I thought about this fanfiction while watching Hocus Pocus, when the sisters were making a potion. So this story suddenly popped into my head. I'm, hopefully, going to try and have this fanfiction halfway complete before this Halloween. That's my goal for this story.**

 **Pairings: (Hermione M)/ (Harry F)/Daphne/Ginny, Severus/Molly, Fleur/Sirius, Luna/George, (Percy F)/Neville**

 **This fanfiction is rated M, no one under eighteen should read this.**

 **Some things that you should know before you read this story:**

 **~It is a harem story. ~**

 **~Some character will be gender swapped. Will they stay that way throughout the story? Possibility. ~**

 **~With the pairings above, I have in parenthesis there name if they changed gender. ~**

 **~After this chapter the gender switched characters will be going by different names. ~**

 **Harry-Harlow Potter, Hermione- Henry Granger, Percy- Pedra Weasley**

 **~For this store I won't be changing the Harem or give Neville one. Originally I was going to have Fleur in the harem, but it would be too soon after Bill's death for her to thinking about another guy romantically. There will be some slight romantic spots with Fleur and male Hermione. ~**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Wind wrapped around the slender willow tree branches in an old abandon cemetery, along with cresting the very old forgotten tombs of the four founders. The wind ripped off the black hood of an average young woman. Her features were hidden in the shadows of the moonlight. She let out an agitated sigh, she threw her head back gave out an angry screech. She could feel the bond to her lover being slipped away in the breeze. She flung some mugroot and belladonna into the boiling cauldron that was sitting in between the four founders graves. The potion sizzled at the impact of the herbs and turned a vibrant orange.

The potion sizzled as the woman danced around the flames, while she continuously added dead man's feet, eyes of newts, sour soiled lizard tongs, and pickled worms. She let out a loud cackle, before twirling madly around the cauldron. She held a silver athame above her head as she cut off a sliver of her midnight black hair. She threw her hair into the middle of the boiling potion. She watched with misty eyes when her hair burned.

She took her old trusted ten-inch maple and phoenix wand before blasting away the tombs of the founders. She scrunched up her nose at the foul smell of the ancient skeletal bodies. She shook her head in disdain at the founders before she merrily went around and took both of their legs. She skipped over towards her makeshift work table. She laid down the eight legs on the table in front of her. She brought out a rune covered bowl, with her two previous lovers blood. She took her ceremonial dagger and sliced her palm open. She placed her opened wound over the blood bowl, she squeezed her hand above the bowl, letting a good amount of her blood mixing with the other two; before she mixed it with the finger of her dead grandmother. She tossed the finger onto the ground, wiped her bloody palm on the side of her face; smearing the blood into the creases of her cheek.

She put her hands into the blood bowl, making sure every one of them was covered with enough blood. She started rubbing her bloody hands all over the legs of the founders while humming a soft spell to herself. Once she was done with the legs, she took the bowl of blood and poured the rest in a small vial with belladonna, vampire's fang, starfish scales, and wolf bane. She shook the vial, as the color went from dark red to an earthy green color.

She cackled gleefully, as she stored the vial inside of her cloak pocket. She had grabbed the four founder's legs before she headed over to the cauldron. She skipped around the cauldron five times each after she threw a leg into the boiling cauldron. A dark purple light shot out of the potion and headed towards the sky, as a puff of green smoke twirled around the purple light. She chanted another spell, her voice growing in volume. She took out her ceremonial dagger and the vial of blood mixture. She popped off the lid of the vial and drank it in one go. She tossed the vial into the woods. She raised the ceremonial dagger above her head. She threw her head towards the sky, chanting angrily into the sky, before piercing the ceremonial dagger into the middle of her heart. She pulled out the dagger, before throwing it quickly into the cauldron.

The woman, Beatrix Riddle, fell to the ground lifeless.

* * *

Hermione Granger was exhausted as she laid sprawled on her back, on the bed that she claimed at Grimmauld Place. It was two weeks after the war took place, and Harry and she came back to Sirius' old house. Harry and she decided that it would be better if they let the Weasley's grieve privately over the loss of Fred, Charlie, Bill, Ron, and Arthur. The only Weasley's that were left were Molly, George, Percy, and Ginny. A lot of people died from the war. Remus, Tonks, Andy, Seamus, Dean, and Lavender were just a few names to add to the ever growing list of dead people and that was only a few from the light side. The dark side had quite of few death eaters dead. The other death eaters fled the battle of Hogwarts once Voldemort was finally defeated.

Hermione sighed as she kicked the blankets off of her bare legs. She was incredibly hot. Her toes started to tingle, then the tingling made their way up to her legs. She deep in a deep needy breath, as she felt the most pleasuring sensation going across her center. She let out a small moan, as the tingle made its way up to her stomach. She arched her back, as the sensation went past her breast. She groaned as the sensation quickly traveled past her shoulders to her head.

Hermione opened her mouth in a silent scream. Her back arched off of the bed once again. Her muscles tensed as the tingling sensation went through her once again, except this time it was more painful instead of pleasurable. Her arms started shaking, then her muscles spasmed, as she tried to grab the bed's sheet. Her eyes had fluttered before they rolled back into her head. Her body stopped tingling as she passed out in her bed. Her legs and body stilled, as her breathing came back to normal. Her blanket moved up to cover her body. She sighed as she turned onto her side.

* * *

All throughout the United Kingdom, a purple dome covered the land, before disappearing into nothingness. Then came a puff of dark green vapor that surrounded the land before also disappearing a second later. That happened under a minute. The only ones that could have witnessed the purple light and the dark green puff of smoke where witches and wizard, and many of them were sleeping, as seeing they would be the only ones who are mainly affected.

* * *

Harry Potter yawned as he stretched out in his bed. His eyes fluttered open. It took him a moment to realize that he was safe and sound sleeping in bed at his godfather's house. He reached for his glasses on the nightstand by the side of his bed where he usually kept them, but he realized at the last minute that he kept them on top of the dresser. He knew that Moody would tear him a new one, if he were still living, for leaving his glasses so far away. He had a weird feeling in the pit of his gut. He had stretched his legs before he stood up from the bed.

He slowly made his way over to the dresser, trying not to bump into anything. He found his glasses at the end of the dresser top. He put his glasses on his face. He blinked rapidly, trying to shake to the sleepiness from his eyes. He took off his glass, quickly cleaned them before he headed out of his room. He made his way towards the bathroom.

Harry sighed as he turned on the light for the bathroom. What he saw shocked him. His short black hair grew during the night. It stopped just below his full breasts in waves. Wait, he thought to himself. Why do I have breasts? His face was even more feminine. He had full pink lips. His eyebrows were thinner. His eyes were even more greener, if that was even possible. He was bare from the waist up, since he decided to go to sleep only with pajama pants. Hell, even his stomach was smooth and hairless and lost most of his abs vanished. He pulled down his now loose pajama pants, and groaned once he saw his smooth delicate legs. His once proud member was gone. He was now a woman, and no longer a man.

Why, he thought desperately. Was he cursed? Was this the result of defeating Voldemort? Was this his reward for getting rid of that pure evil man? He bit his lip, as he thought about his recent body change. How was he going to tell Hermione? How was he going to tell Ginny? How would Molly react? Would he ever go back to being a man? How will he cope with this new change?

Harry sighed as he felt his cheeks heat up, as he quickly went to the bathroom. How was he going to get used to this? He just hoped that Hermione would still be in her room when he walked out the bathroom. He was already embarrassed that he was shirtless and his new breast was bouncing around. He ran his hand through his long hair with a sigh.

Here goes nothing, he thought as he opened the door. He took in one last deep breath, before he got the courage to push open the bathroom door. He stuck his head out the doorway and glanced out at both sides of the hallway. When he didn't see anyone, so he flung the door open, and started running towards his room with his eyes looking towards the ground.

Within the next second, Harry, ran into something hard making the other person and him toppling towards the ground. Harry landed on something hard. "Harry?" asked a masculine voice from underneath him.

Harry lifted his head, as his green eyes looked straight at a tight tee shirt chest. His eyes roamed up more, and he was met with a pair of chocolate brown eyes. He had short curly brown hair, and a very well define muscular jaw.

Harry felt the man's hardness poke him in his new pussy, it also didn't help that he was straddling this stranger, especially since there was barely any clothing in between them. He could tell that the man had a very impressive length. On instinct he started experimentally rolled his hips. He watched as the man's brown eyes dilated, and he gulped as he stared at his exposed chest.

"Who are you?" demanded Harry, breathlessly, in his new feminine voice. He was slightly shocked at the sound of his voice.

"Harry, it's me, Hermione," said the man's voice. "What happened to us?"

"I don't know," said Harry, as he looked down at his once female best friend. He was slightly jealous that Hermione's, hopefully temporary, muscular chest. Once he realized that he was sitting on his friend, one that had an impressive erection, he decided it was time to finally get off of her. He couldn't help be disappointed at that thought. "I apparently woke up like this."

"Me too," said Hermione, as she got off of the ground.

Harry was finally able to get a good look at her new body. He noticed that she was at least six foot tall. Her once feminine night shirt, stretched so badly, against her now muscular chest and arms. His was surprised that her chest didn't cause any rips to the shirt. Harry's eyes roamed lower. He noticed that besides the shirt; she had on a tight pair of black silk panties that were so tight he could see her impressive hardness. His eyes roamed lower. His legs were so muscular, any somewhat Harry, that Harry had to calm down his hormones. He could feel his boxers getting wet with his arousal. He couldn't help but check out his friend. She, no he, Harry thought was hot.

"Harry," said Hermione, gruffly, as he started backing up to his room. "I think we need to get change first, in better fitting clothing before we find out what's wrong."

"You're right," Harry said, breathlessly.

Hermione nodded at him, before she quickly turned around and shut her bedroom door. Harry ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't believe that he was checking out his best friend, and he liked it. He quickly made his way into his bedroom. He quietly shut the door behind him. He went to his dresser and picked out a plain black t-shirt and some small black elastic shorts. He quickly ran a brush through his messy wavy hair, before he decided to check on his godson; Teddy Lupin.

Harry just hoped that his new appearance won't freak out the five-month-old boy. Harry and Hermione were the boy's godparents. Tonks lost her best friend two months before she found out that she was pregnant with him. Since then Tonks has been a lot closer to Hermione, so she asked Hermione before the final battle even started.

Harry slipped on his gray slippers, which were suddenly three sizes too big for his feet, and made his way across the hall to Teddy's bedroom. He quietly opened the door to the nursery. The nursery walls were light blue, and the floors were a soft fuzzy green carpet. There were miniature snitches buzzing on the ceiling. In the one corner there was a brown rocking chair, which matched the dresser, changing table, and his crib.

Harry had a huge smile on his face as he noticed his godson was awake in the middle of his crib. Teddy was kicking his feet in the air, as he had his fist in his mouth. His hair was flashing different colors before he settled on a dark black like Harry's hair was.

He picked up the baby, quickly changed his diaper, and placed him in his some clean clothing. He took the hungry baby and went downstairs to the kitchen. He was met by Winky, his new house elf, which he hired when he got custody of Teddy. She unusually gave him his morning bottle, and spent the first half of the day with him, the second half Harry took care of the boy.

Harry sat down at the table. He took his normal breakfast and a cup of coffee. He wasn't that hungry in this body, then his male one. He spits the coffee out of his mouth, his green eyes widened, as he stared at Hermione; who just sat down at the table opposite of him. He was shirtless, and his muscles were big. He could just see himself licked them. He had a pair of loose gray sweat pants on, which left nothing to his imagination. Harry couldn't help but think about Hermione as a guy. He didn't know if it was his new body, his new hormones, or if he was always attracted to her. He just knew that he was going to need some restraint not to jump his bones whenever she sees him.


End file.
